


Oh Daddy

by stonysluts



Series: Daddy Kinks that aren't kinks at all [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Steve, Daddy Kink, M/M, Steve can twerk, Steve is Not a Virgin, Steve is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonysluts/pseuds/stonysluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started on a friday night, Fury called off the mission and the team was left with nothing to do. So Tony suggested they go to the club and stuff happens.<br/>Or the one where Steve twerks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought it would be cool if Steve could twerk. Also, i couldn't find a bottom Steve with daddy issues so this is my ...interpretation of it? yeah, interpretation. I hope this doesn't suck as bad as I think.

Tony guessed it all started when Fury called off the mission. He told the team that they could go home- a first for both the team and Fury. It was a Friday night and no one had plans for anything. It was a short silence before Steve proposed that the gang played Scrabble.

That didn’t end well.

It took exactly one game for Bruce to go all Hulk on Clint’s ass because of the spelling of advantageous. So after Natasha threatened Bruce at gun point they were left with nothing to do.

“Let’s go to the club.” Tony proposed, “Drinks are on me.”

Natasha looked over at Clint and nodded her head. Bruce was stumbling over some excuse at why he couldn’t come and Steve…well Steve shrugged.

“It beats doing nothing.”

With much convincing on everyone’s part Bruce finally agreed. They went to a spot Tony knew well. At least before he stopped drinking of course. It was a place called DOT it was a big club and their VIP room always lived up to Tony’s standards which is hard considering he’s partied at a bunch of clubs. 

So here they sat, all nursing their respective drinks, Steve a root beer, Tony a glass of water ( hard for Tony believe himself), Natasha taking jelly shots off some random guy and Clint glaring daggers at the guy. Bruce on the other hand, Bruce was at the side of the room talking to some random but very pretty girl if Tony did say so himself. She was hot.

“Go get it Bruce.” Tony mentally complimented his friend. He knew how hard it was for Bruce to talk to mingle.

Steve walked to where Tony was sitting and looked at the team, “They really are letting loose. It’s good to see them mingle and be normal.”

Tony looked over at him and stared at his choice of drink, “It must suck not being able to drink like the average person.”

“Lots of things I do aren’t like the average person Stark.”

“Yeah considering what you’re wearing. You would make a wonderful GAP model of course if you could find the time for it.”

The clubs lights dimmed as the next song started.

“Hey.”

Tony cocked his head.

“Wanna dance?”

“You dance? We’re not talking about the jitterbug here are we because I don’t want you breaking a hip old man?”

Steve rolled his eyes and got up “This is my song. It’s a shame Stark. I could have really showed you something.”

Like that wasn’t weird what Tony saw Steve do next probably took the cake.

Steve started to shake his hips in time to the beat. He leaned over placed his hands on his thighs and shook his ass.

Steve was twerking in DOT

In front of a crowd full of people.

The blonde shook his hips and snapped his fingers and laughed when a guy reached behind him and squeezed his waist.

Captain America was…gay??!?

Tony didn’t take Steve to be that kind of guy, not that it wasn’t okay because it was okay. It’s just that its Steve. Steve Rogers, pressed khakis and button up plaid shirt Steve, it was weird.

Steve bent over and shook his ass over the guy’s crotch, loving the responses he was getting from the crowd. He worked his ass like a stripper in the bar. Steve loved the attention he was getting from this guy. The light shined on his blonde hair, his laughter hugged Tony’s ear. It was the laughter of a child.

Tony couldn’t tell if he was dreaming this or this was actually happening. He got his answer when the guy grabbed Steve’s hair and yanked it back causing Steve to laugh.

“Looking good Cap” He heard Natasha scream over the crowd before she got another shot. Steve got up and wrapped his hands around the raven haired guy before he pushed him. The guy went flying and Steve turned around and beckoned Tony with his finger.

“I wanna show you somethin’.”

Tony, still shocked stumbled over to Steve and the blonde wrapped his arms around waist and wiggled.

“You’ve been staring at me this whole time Mr. Stark and not once offered to dance with me. I feel hurt.”

“……..”

Steve bent down again and got on his hind legs and twerked, “You like what you see?”

“You’re ass.”

“I know. “ Steve turned around and put Tony’s hands on his ass; he rubbed his crotch against Tony’s and laughed.

“You worked up quite an appetite Mr. Stark.” He rubbed Tony’s crotch and smiled. He lifted up his leg and wrapped it around Tony careful not to crush him and shook his ass again.

“God I love this song.” He put his head on Tony’s chest.

“You smell really good Stark. Is this Gucci?" He smelled his neck, “I could just eat you up.”

That was the straw that broke Tony’s back and he grabbed Steve and distantly he could hear Natasha’s

“Have fun tapping that Stark!”

He shoved the blonde against the club wall’s bathroom. He wrapped a hand around his throat and kissed him. Steve moaned into the kiss, grabbing Tony’s waist he slammed him against the wall and went on his knees.

The bathroom was pretty clean for a club’s bathroom, it was white and so ordinary it didn’t fit the club scene.

He unzipped his pants and pulled Tony’s underwear down.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a while. God you’re big.” Steve ran a tongue over his foreside before he bobbed his head up and own enjoying Tony’s hands in his hair.

The slut. Steve made slurping sounds, “I love cock so much.” He said in between slurps. He reached a hand under Tony’s cock and rubbed his balls.

“Come on give me some.” He murmured to Tony’s cock bobbing his head farther. Steve’s throat was impossibly long and he seemed to have no gag reflex. Tony groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, as those delicious sounds coming from Steve echoed off the wall. He arched his back and his collided with the plaster wall but he didn’t care. He came with a groan and it was the best orgasm he’s had so far.

No telling if what Steve was going to do next. 

“Mm.” Steve licked his full pink lips, “Tasty.” He made eye contact with Tony who was trying to get his breathing under control.

“Fuck.” Tony murmured to himself. What the hell did he get himself into?

Steve stood up and pulled Tony’s pants up; he ran a hand through Tony’s hair, “My place or yours?”

Tony could have snorted but his cock was hard again and it suddenly felt stuffy in the room. He grabbed Steve’s hand and led him through the crowd of people.

“Yours it is.” Steve laughed to himself and butterflies fluttered in Tony’s stomach. Steve’s laugh did something to him.

The cold air hit Tony’s face but he was focused on the blonde next to him, he saw a crowd of photographers swarm at his car and he could have cursed right then and there.

“Shit.”

“Don’t worry I got a plan.”

Steve pulled on Tony’s hand to get him to stop and Tony looked back at him.

“I can’t believe we just saw Miley Cyrus in there!!! She was TWERKING!!” He said a little too loud for Tony’s liking but it worked. Those bastards with the cameras ran down to the club completely overlooking the two superheroes holding hands.

“See?” Steve looked at the photographers. He pulled Tony’s hand to his car. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Tony stopped Steve before he climbed in the car and Steve frowned.

“If you don’t want to do this, now’s the time to say something.”

“Oh daddy, if only you knew.” With that Steve hopped into Tony’s Ferrari.

Tony’s eyes widened comically Steve might add and he opened and closed his mouth a few times. Not only did Captain America like to twerk but he also had a daddy kink?? Tony made a sound that was similar to a grunt and ran to the other side of the car. He put the key in drive and turned to Steve

“We’re really gonna do this? You’re not fucking around are you because I really want to fuck you.”

Steve reached over and grabbed Tony’s fingers. “Daddy, drive.” He took Tony’s index finger and sucked it.

“Shit. Okay. I can do this.” Steve continued sucking his finger.

Tony could barely concentrate and he wasn’t gonna blame Steve’s ministrations on it because let’s face it, this Steve was hot and he wasn’t gonna fuck this up.

Steve moaned as he took another finger, this time Tony’s middle finger. He bobbed his head up and down the digits. “I love your fingers daddy.”

Tony pulled into the garage and practically came in his pants at what Steve said next.

“Daddy, I can’t wait until you open me up . You’re fingers are so long.”

Tony breathed. This was going fast and fuck if he knew what to do. He took his fingers from Steve’s mouth and opened the car. He ran to the other side of the car and opened Steve’s door.

“Thank you Daddy, you’re such a gentlemen.” Steve was mocking him and Tony didn’t care. He dragged the blonde to the elevator and pushed the penthouse button.

“Come on. Come on. Come on.”

“Don’t worry Daddy, we have the whole night.”

“How long have you been…y’know?”

“A few years.”

Steve looked at the genius and smiled. Tony led them to the couch and Steve took off his shoes and pushed Tony on the couch.

“Why just now?”

“I got tired of all the playful remarks and the stares. I just can’t help myself when it comes to you Stark. I want your cock.” Steve climbed on top of Tony.

Steve kissed Tony on the cheek and nuzzled his face with his nose.

“I won’t be gentle.” Tony warned.

“I like it rough, daddy.” Steve purred and Tony bopped him on the nose with his finger.

“Alright baby.”

“Final time, do you want to stop?”

Steve shook his head. “I know you’ll take good care of me.”

Tony patted Steve on the ass. “Get up, take off your pants.”

Steve smiled and slowly unbuttoned his khakis. He shimmied his hips and pulled the zipper of his pants. He moaned when his erection bobbed out.

“Nice.” Tony remarked at Steve’s package.

“You’re not so bad yourself daddy.”

“Come here.” Tony raised his hands. Steve giggled and climbed on top of Tony. 

“You’re so pretty baby.” Tony’s breath ghosted over Steve’s cheek and his fingers brushed through his hair, “and all mine.”

“Yours.” Steve smiled.

He pushed Steve on to his back and raised his legs over his shoulders.

“Let’s get a good look at you.”

Steve moaned and threw his head back when Tony ran a finger over his entrance. Steve dragged his hand over his cock and loosely jerked it.

“Nope. No touching. I want you to cum without touching yourself.” Tony stuck his finger in Steve’s mouth “Get it wet.”

“Yes Daddy.” He moaned when Tony’s other hand rubbed his ass. He smacked his left cheek a few times until the soft pale skin became a soft red.

Tony took his hand out of Steve’s mouth when he thought it was wet enough. He shoved his finger in slowly liking how Steve’s legs jerked around his shoulders.

He was responsive and Tony liked it. He fingered him a bit more and moaned at how warm and tight he felt around his finger.

“JARVIS, music.”

“Right away sir.” The music started and Steve mewed he bucked his hips as Tony reached down to kiss his neck. He took his fingers out and put Steve’s legs back down.

“I have a special treat for you baby.”

“Really daddy? Just for me?” Tony hummed and reached into the table’s drawer. This was his emergency stash in case things ever gotten this far, he forgot to clean it up after him and Pepper split.

Tony shook the dildo and rubbed it around Steve’s jaw. “You’re gonna suck on this like a lollipop baby, understand?”

“Mhm.” Steve took the dildo and spit on it before sticking it in his mouth. Treating the dildo like it was Tony’s cock.

Tony groaned and took of his pants; he was getting blue balls from all this stimulation.

Steve moaned and slurped on the dildo and Tony rubbed his legs, “is it good baby?” He took both his legs and again put them on his shoulders.

“Daddy, I can’t taste anything.”

“I think it’s ready.” Tony reached over and grabbed the dildo from Steve’s mouth. “You’re gonna put on a show for daddy okay baby?” He traced Steve’s whole with the dildo.

The blonde under him whined “Just put it in!” He canted his hips back and forth, his hole inviting.

How could Tony say no to that? He kissed Steve’s jaw and shoved it in, Steve smiled.

“Thank you daddy. I feel so full.”

“Now.” Tony lowered Steve’s legs, kissing his calf, “Are you gonna put on a show for Daddy?”

Steve giggled when Tony tap the dildo.

“Okay daddy.”

Steve got up and swung his hips, “Like this?”

Tony smiled, “Just like that. Now put your hands on your knees and shake your butt like it’s on fire, ‘kay baby?”

Steve hummed and nodded. He turned around and bent down, the black dildo a stark contrast compared to his creamy globes. Tony made that weird noise again and Steve hummed and got on his knees and thrust his hips down in time with music.

“Daddy, come dance with me!” He whined. He got up and went to where Tony was sitting; he sat on his lap in reverse so that his ass was in Tony’s face.

He wiggled his butt and the dildo moved. Tony groaned.

“You’re doing so well baby.”

“I’d do better if daddy would dance with me.”

“Daddy likes it better when you dance, you make daddy happy.”

Steve put his head on Tony’s knees, ass up and started twerking.

“Damn.”

“That’s a bad word Daddy!” Steve giggled; he was doing that a lot today. Tony finally came to his senses and grabbed Steve’s ass and slapped it.

“Who taught you to twerk so well?”

“My first daddy, he liked my ass,” Tony smacked him again and Steve corrected himself, “butt, a lot.”

“Did you do this for him often?” He rubbed Steve’s butt.

Steve nodded, “He said something about my butt excited him and I just wanted to make my daddy happy.”

Steve could see where this was going and the last thing he wanted was to talk more about people who weren’t here and didn’t matter.

He turned around and kissed Tony. “I want to give Daddy a special kiss.” He rutted against Tony’s hips, “Can I?”

“Go ahead baby.”

 

He got to the floor on his knees and unzipped Tony’s pants. He took out his cock from his boxers and kissed the leaking head.

“Yummy, I love cream!” Steve smiled against Tony’s dick.

“Do you like inside of you?”

“Yes! Yes I do, I like to keep it in me because it makes me feel full.”

Tony smiled and cocked his head. It was time to get down to business, what they both came here for.

“Do you like horses Stevie?” Steve looked up and nodded. He climbed on top of Tony.

“But Daddy, I already have a horse in.”

Tony ran his finger down the crack of Steve’s ass and pulled the dildo out. “Now you don’t.” Steve groaned.

“Looks like someone’s impatient.”

“Daddy, hurry! I wanna ride the horsey before he gets tired!”

Tony laughed, “Don’t worry baby, he likes you too much for that.”

Steve petted his ‘horse’ “He’s really friendly daddy!”

Tony said huskily, “He wants to ride, but first he needs a saddle.” Tony lifted the cushion next to him and handed Steve the condom. Steve smiled and opened it.

“I like to put the saddle on in a special way daddy.”

Steve opened the condom package and got on the floor to his knees; He used his thumb and index finger and placed it on top of Tony’s cock. He used his mouth to push the condom on further stretching all the way to the base.

Tony groaned and sat his head back, watching Steve with hooded eyes.

“Daddy! It’s time to ride the saddle, will you help me?” Tony took Steve’s hands and pulled him to him.

“Its easy baby, it’s like riding a bike.” Steve hovered over Tony’s cock, “Like this Daddy?”

Tony nodded and Steve grabbed Tony’s dick and lined it up with his hole, “the horsey is getting bigger Daddy!”

“He’s waiting baby.”

Steve groaned and closed his eyes a look of utter bliss crossed his face. He rocked his hips and grabbed on to Tony.

“Open your eyes baby.”

Steve opened his eyes. God, Tony could have cum right there, Steve was pouting.

“But Daddy I like riding the horsey with my eyes closed! It’s fun.”

“Daddy wants to see your ride with your eyes open so he can make sure you’re enjoying it.” Tony grabbed hold of Steve’s waist as to take the weight off his neck.

Steve put his head on Tony’s shoulder and pushed back repeatedly on Tony’s cock. He rotated his hips in a circular motion ad giggled when Tony made a noise that sounded like a grunt and a moan combined. Steve moaned himself and bucked backwards again trying to find his prostate, it was different with every guy. Some guys he did have to work for it (Tony) and others came very naturally to him.

But Steve liked Tony even if this was just a one-time thing. He got the feeling that both of them would be doing this very soon.

“Are you close baby?”

“Y-yes daddy.” Tony kissed his sweaty forehead and Steve purred.

Steve was a mess, his cheeks red, his forehead sweaty and his breaths were slightly uneven, his lower lip hung slightly creating a picture of pure bliss to Tony.

He looked so happy.

Steve took his head off Tony’s chest and arched his back and bit his lip. He was holding back a scream.

“Uh uh, open your mouth.” Tony took his hand off Steve’s waist and pressed on Steve’s jaw opening his mouth. He thrust up savagely, he wanted to hear Steve

Steve screamed.

“Very good baby.” Steve squeezed his hole and moaned when he felt Tony’s cock move.

“The horsey was so fast Daddy, I almost fell off!” He laughed and wrapped his arms again around Tony and leaned his forehead against Tony as Tony’s breath started to pick up.

He was close and the way he was going to cum right there. Steve lifted his hips up and took himself off of Tony.

“I wanna play with the horsey daddy!! “ He got on his knees and took the condom off with his mouth which was an act within itself. He jerked Tony quickly up and down eager for him to cum.

“I want the horse to lick me daddy.” He put his face against the cock and laughed when white spurts shot on his face.

Dear God.

Steve was such a cockslut, a little more than Tony could handle but he liked challenges. He was surprised with this kind of Steve but he’s up for the challenge, he’s seen kinkier.

Or at least heard of it.

Steve opened his blue eyes and stared at Tony. He moved to sit back on the couch and kissed Tony, his tongue flicked across Tony’s bottom lip and he nibbled a bit on it. He moaned when Tony grabbed his ass.

He broke the kiss and swept his finger through the cum on his cheek. He stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked on it.

“Daddy, the horse gives out such tasty treats. I’m so glad we played with the horsey.” Tony wiped a finger over Steve’s eyebrow.

“You forgot a spot baby.” Steve opened his mouth and Tony rubbed his finger against Steve’s tongue, trembling a little when Steve moaned deeply.

He kissed Tony again and laid his head on his chest.

The silence was comfortable and neither wanted to say anything. Steve sighed and closed his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you’re about to fall asleep after all of this.”

“I’m just resting my eyes Stark.”

“What happened to ‘daddy’?” No seriously, Steve could switch egos like crazy and it was kind of concerning.

“You’re being annoying again.” Steve opened his eyes and flicked Tony’s nose. He laughed when the man flinched.

“Do you get joy out of hitting me?”

“Yes Daddy.” He giggled when Tony kissed his cheek.

“You’re so cute baby, come sit in Daddy’s lap.”

Steve smiled and scooted closer to Tony’s hips shyly. “I don’t know daddy last time I did, I was riding the horsey and he got excited.”

“Daddy’ll protect you from the horse.” He rubbed Steve’s broad back and smiled. Steve turned around and kissed Tony’s neck and hummed.

“You always know what to say Daddy!” Steve tapped Tony’s forehead with his. Tony ran a hand through Steve’s blonde hair and smiled

“Of course I do. I am daddy after all.”


End file.
